Popularity by Eevee
by Maid of Blood
Summary: in a middle school full of pokemon a girl and her friends start an adventure that leads them to death, life, and so much more.  rated T for language and mild violence. On hiatus untill further notice.
1. Prolouge

**Me: wazzup! I'm havin a cast party with all my characters thanks for joining but sadly no one has shown up yet so I'm hoping that if I get the story started then they'll come let me just do the disclaimer (I do not own Pokémon at all I am just a fan however, I do own awesome!) now let's get this started!**

**New bark middle school Ember's POV**

At my school, things are a little bit different. We haven't had a fist fight in years and there's one trend that never wears out. It helps us get through the whole changing into a teen thing, plus we always have our best friend with us and it helps to define the ranks.

The loser kids will have Rattatta and Pidgeys.

Next upon the social ladder we have the kids with only their starter Pokémon like Chickorita, Totodile, and Cyndquil.

The emo kids with Gastly and its evolutions, Murkrow, and Houndoom.

But only the most popular kids have Eevees and their many evolutions.

Me? I don't really fit in any of the ranks; for now.

"Hey Ember! Omg omg omg! Y-you'll n-never guess"

"Sidney calm down already and tell me"

oh yeah did I tell you my name is Ember and my only Pokémon right now is a nidoran female. the stuttering girl next to me is my easily excited bff, Sidney, she wants an Eevee just as much as I do but we have different views when it comes to evolving it she wants a super cute Glaceon while I want a powerful Umbreon.

"okay, okay one of the best breeders in town is having an Eevee egg raffle!" she said "WOW that is worth getting excited about!" just as I said that the bell rang and me and Nidoran headed off to algebra as I told her to double kick one of the cheerleaders Snubull.

**Me: yay! Sidney and Nidoran have shown up and outside of the story Pokémon can talk**

**Nidoran: that's right beezys!**

**Sidney: cool party but where's the bean dip?**

**Me: what it's not here? CRAP! (Leaves)**

**Me sticking my head in through the door: I know it was short but, hey, it's only a prologue (really leaves this time)**

**Sidney and Nidoran: BYE!**


	2. that was real?

**Me: Hey back with the first official chapter of Popularity by Eevee!**

**(A parade comes marching through the streets as flower petals and confetti and chocolate are thrown upon me)**

**Me: thank you, thank you, I know I'm awesome!**

**Nidoran: hey idiot, deflate your head a bit please!**

**Me: sorry.**

**Sidney: okay let's get this chapter started cuz Darkluvumbreon owns nothing! Her baloney has no first name!**

Eternal Eevee breeding facility, eggs POV

Noise; through the hard shell that protected me I could hear noise. From where I was the shell was see through so I looked upon the noise makers to see if one was not making that awful sound that rang through my ears.

A woman with brown curly hair pointing at her three children all crying and making noise,

a rather large man leaning on some sort of machine with two wheels the machine made a frightening loud noise. I saw many teenage girls jumping and screaming. All of this scared me. Would this noise and confusion be my life?

That's when I saw her, instead of screaming she stared at me. No, staring isn't the right word perhaps she was focusing on all possible ways to make me hers. That was it I had to be hers!

I had to.

Eevee egg raffle at Eternal Eevee breeding facility. Embers POV

Wow, that was some Eevee egg. It was so beautiful I was sure the Eevee inside was plenty gorgeous. Oh god please let it be mine….

"Uh, Ember? Are you okay?"

I woke from my daydream to see Sidney waving her hand in front of my face.

"y-yeah of course I'm okay"

now embarrassed I realized all I had been saying through that daydream was "Pluuuuueeeeeeeesssssss oooooooooo plllllluuuuueeeesa"

the bell rang to signal the start of the raffle

"oh God oh Arceus please"

I had probably put fifty of those slips of paper in that jar. Was it enough?

Eggs POV

I closed my eyes and focused on that paper having that girls name on it. I felt the power well up inside me and then I unleashed it.

Embers POV

Someone screamed "what's wrong with the egg?" I turned around to see an almost tangible aura of pure power surrounding the egg.

Freaky.

"Ladies and gentlemen please stay calm I'm sure it's only a wild Abra playing a trick on us."

When he said that the egg calmed and once again became normal.

As soon as the crowd was calm again he cleared his throat "ehem, the winner of the Eevee egg is….. Ember Weldin!"

okay wait I must be daydreaming there is no way in heaven, hell, or earth combine that I won that beautiful egg.

"EMBER get your butt up there you won!"

I blinked "what that was real?"

Sidney slapped me "get up there!" I ran up to the stage and took hold of the egg;

My egg.

Eggs POV

I relaxed, the power had worked I was hers now and she was mine.


	3. beautiful friendship

**Me: alright third chapter we are going good! In this chapter things will hopefully speed up a bit.**

**Nidoran: good I thought you hired snails to write this thing!**

**Me: thanks, I just love affectionate way you speak to me**

**Nidoran: well Sidney cant she's too busy with the bean dip!**

**Me: okay now I will reply to my wonderful reviews! To Kenikitten, thank you but I'm still new to this so I don't know what OCs are. To Y-ko, why would you want to punch Ember? If there is a problem with my characters let me know what it is next time.**

**Sidney: mmmmmm…. Bean dip!**

**Nidoran: shut up Sidney now let's get this party started. DARKLUVUMBREON OWNS NOTHING!**

**New Bark Middle School, Ember's POV**

I proudly walked into school the next morning with my new egg. I couldn't wait to rub it in all of those preps faces! Now it was my turn to get back at them for all the hurtful comments they made about Nidoran and me. I felt on top of the world!

"Good morning Ember sorry to bother you but we at the schools Pokémon center have received intelligence that you have acquired a Pokémon egg."

I jumped half a mile, she came out of nowhere! I looked up to see who it was. Uh-oh, pale pink dress, white apron, bright pink hair in crazy loops; an office helper better known as a Joy Jr.

"yeah, I have an egg. Why?"

I swear her smile got even bigger. "Well as you should know, Pokémon eggs are extremely fragile. Therefore, carrying them throughout the school is prohibited. You may keep it in your locker or, if you like, you can leave it in one of the office's incubators."

I sighed, having the office double as a Pokémon center is a must in a place like this. Unfortunately that also meant that the helpers/nurses in training would occasionally jump down your throat and choke you with cheeriness when it comes to proper Pokémon care.

Well, so much for rubbing it in people's faces.

"Yeah, take it to the office and take good care of it. Oh, and if it starts to hatch please call me."

She held up the Pokélovers trademark peace sign. "No problem we'll take extra super good care of it!" I handed her the egg and watched her walk to the office, Happiny at her heels.

"Good god" I murmured under my breath "what kind of happy pills do these girls take?"

Egg's POV

Warm. I was warm. I tried to think of something else beside warmth but it blurred my mind. All I could remember is my girl handing me to some stranger. The thought made my stomach churn. Why did she let me go? Does she not want me? No. she wanted me, I knew she wanted me. What had she said? I tried desperately to remember but the warm feeling was hypnotizing me. I clamped my eyes shut and felt the power once again well up inside me. It was warmer and more welcoming than anything. I unleashed the power and the warm went away. I remembered! She wants me to hash! Wait no, that's not right. Hat? Hatsh? Hatch? That's it! Hatch! She wants me to hatch! Now that's something I could do without the power.

Ember's POV

"EMBER WELDIN TO THE OFFICE AT ONCE!"

Holy crap I've never been asked to come at once. I knew it was the egg so I ran down to the office/Pokémon center as fast as my feet could carry me. I burst through the door

"where is it?" I practically screamed.

Joy #2 led me to the incubation room. "It started to move and a crack appeared on the side. I called you down now because I figured you would want to witness the actual hatching."

I nodded. I just couldn't take my eyes off my egg.

"Ok." She said uncertainly "ill, um, leave you to it"

as she started to walk out we were overtook by a blinding white light, then orange, then lime green, then pink, then blue, then a color too wonderful for words other than "wooooooooooooow!"

then nothing at all except an adorable Eevee. Whoa, scratch that an adorable White Eevee. I heard a sweet, child-like, voice in my head

_"hello, my human girl, what is your name?"_ I ignored the voice and ran to the white Eevee, My white Eevee.

"Oh my gosh, you are so cute!"

I heard the voice again_. "Why, thank you. But please tell me what your name is as well as mine if you choose to give me one."_

"Wait," I said to the Eevee "was that you?"

the Eevee gave me a look this time_. "No, it was the other telepathic Eevee in the room"_ there was sarcasm its voice this time; I could tell it was gonna be a fast learner.

"Um, okay my name is Ember Weldin and you are… um well I can't name you unless I know your gender_." _

_"Hello, Ember. I am a girl."_

I smiled at that I had hoped it would be a girl.

"How about I call you Eevee for now and we'll think of names later. Ok?" And from the look in her eyes I could tell this was going to be a beautiful friendship.

**Nameless Eevee: yay! I've joined the party!**

**Me: yep and next chapter we'll introduce even more new characters. **

**Nameless Eevee: yay!**

**Me: cookies to those who can guess what I'm gona name the Eevee.**

**Nameless Eevee: the hint is it's a white, poiseness, flower.**

**Me: Sorry to make you all wait longer but I'm not gona be able to write for a while. I'm getting surgery soon and I write the entire story at school. But I promise ill get back to writing as soon as possible.**

**Nameless Eevee, Nidoran, Sidney, and Me: see ya soon! ;-)**


	4. Surprises!

**Me: Hello people who are awesome enough to read my stories!**

**Eevee: and welcome to another wonderful chapter of popularity by eevee!**

**Nidoran: brought to you by crack industries!**

**Me: hey I thought I told you not to talk about drugs!**

**Nidoran: too late suckas! Ahahahahahahahaah! (Runs out laughing like a psycho and terrorizing children)**

**Eevee: umm….. What was that?**

**Sidney: well she either finally lost it or had too much coffee this morning**

**Me: either way, you guys go on with the replies to reviews while I find a straightjacket (leaves)**

**Eevee: this is what Ember wants to say. (Reads a small, charred piece of paper) a big thank you to xxxNam-niCxxx who wrote three very nice reviews.**

**Sidney: Now we begin!**

Outside the office, Ember's POV

After getting my new Eevee and discovering she possessed telepathic powers, I couldn't imagine that this day could get better, or worse. Then I saw the new kid. He had bright blond hair and light blue eyes and with him, a beautiful Espeon.

Joy #1 spoke "Oh Ember, wonderful timing this is Matthew Sash, a new student and his darling Espeon Anastasia. Since you're part of the welcoming committee would you mind showing them around?"

I sighed and Eevee's voice came to my head _"what's the matter? If you're on the committee then you should like showing them around right?"_

I knew she could hear my thoughts. _"I only joined to meet hot new guys before anyone else and he isn't anything special. I mean, do you see that pasty white skin? Ew!"_

I looked down at Eevee and noticed she looked tired and dizzy. I heard her voice again, this time very faint and exhausted sounding_. "oooooooh don't do that again I think it takes more energy to receive than to send out."_

"Kay sorry Eevee." I whispered back.

"Sure thing Joy." I said

"Right this way. " The new kid and his Espeon followed me and Eevee .

_"Hey, Ember do you mind if I turn off the psychic link and go talk to the kids Espeon?"_ I looked at her and nodded, and she scampered off to "Pokéchat"

In the hallway, Eevee's POV

As I went to talk to Anastasia something hit me

"why does she look so familiar?" I wondered. Instinct told me this was a choice of evolution for me but something else told me that wasn't the reason she seemed so familiar.

I chased it out of my head and trotted up to her. "Hi what's your name?"

she looked at me and gave me a sweet smile, then with a voice that sounded like music she replied "Anastasia but you may call me Anne. What is yours?"

hoping I don't sound stupid when I try to sound friendly I said "oh, well we haven't decided on any names yet so for now you can just call me Eevee."

"I will try to help create your name. In the mean time, how old are you?"

Hmmmm... That's a good question. I relied on instincts to tell me. "Oh about five minutes." I replied cheerily.

This time she looked concerned. "So that means you were hatched not caught. Oh my, I haven't seen a hatchling since my baby sister and that was nearly ten years ago!" At that she closed her eyes and smiled as if looking upon a fond memory.

"But as I recall, even newborn Eevees weren't white."

Now I was confused "Wait," I said "is there something wrong with my color?"

"Oh honey your what they call a shiny Pokémon. It's nothing to be ashamed of. It just means you're a different color than others and unless you're an extra shiny it won't affect your life."

I now felt a little reassured and was brave enough to ask. "Um, Anne what's an extra shiny Pokémon?"

this time her head turned around to look at me sharply. "Child, do you have a special power that makes you different from others? Something to do with the mind most likely; therefore, causing you to be extraordinary?

I thought about it then told her. "Well, does my kind usually have telepathy? Because I have that, and I can make things happen just because I will them to. So, um, does that count?"

Her eyes widened in amazement "I have seen this only once and that was in a Polywag who, sad to say, wasn't all there if you know what I mean. Child, you are young, a beautiful white, and dangerous like the flower that took the life of my old trainer when I myself was only an Eevee. It was known as white oleander, and if we shorten that to just Oleander I think it would make a beautiful, and worthy, name for you."

I felt joy rush through my whole body, I now had a name.

In the hallway, Ember's POV

"And this is your homeroom according to your schedule. The teachers name is Mr. Spencer." This was so boring I may have fallen down and had a stroke if I hadn't heard Eevee_._

_"Hey Ember guess what! I have a name!"_

Looking at her I could tell that she was happy. But before she could tell me what it was I heard a voice that I could have clearly gone without hearing.

"So Amber you aren't gonna show me your new…. Pet?

We all turned around in surprise. I never thought anyone else would be in the hallway.

"Who's that?" I heard Matthew whisper to me.

"That, "I replied "is Tiffini McLear and her boyfriend whose name escapes me. Along with her prissy Espeon Jewel. I warn you; whatever you're about to witness you can't speak of because that's life here."

I swallowed then spoke to her. "This is my new Eevee. And um…"

While I'm usually clever with words I stumble a lot when I'm confronted. Tiffini seemed to love any moment to embarrass me.

"Oh, you haven't even named it yet? How pathetic can you get?"

My blood boiled. I was so angry I could have turned into an Arbok and poison stung her to death but when that didn't happen I focused on a new plan. "OH YES SHE DOES HAVE A NAME AND NOT ONLY THAT SHES GONNA KICK YOU'RE ASS!"

You had to admire how collected she stayed through that

"fine, Jewel go."

"Espe!"

_"Ember my name is Oleander! Now let me at 'em"_

My turn.

"Okay, Oleander it's time to show them what you're made of!"

Tiffini's boyfriend let out a fearsome Jolteon

"Hey, wait" I said "two against one isn't fair!"

"Now it is!" someone said behind me.

Looking at the Espeon that just walked up beside Oleander, I realized the new kid, Matthew was helping me out.

_"Um Ember, I'm only at a level one. How are we going to win?"_

oops, I forgot that!

I whispered to Matthew. "I need you to take out the Jolteon so Oleander can level up. Okay?"

He nodded. "Have her use helping hand to power up Anastasia's psybeam."

After she did Anastasia used her power and the Jolteon instantly fell to the ground.

Oleander glowed for a moment then shouted. "vee! Eievui!"

_"I leveled up to 22 I can use quick attack now!"_

now I would have her attack.

"Oleander! Use quick attack!"

she ran as fast as she could around Jewel. When Jewel was dizzy, Oleander rammed into her. Then something hit me.

"I wonder? Oleander use psychic!"

her eyes glowed red as fire as she seemed to be gathering power

"Eeeeeee… veeeeee!"

the prissy Espeon went flying into a wall then sank down onto the ground; knocked out. Oleander glowed once again

_"level 29 baby!"_

Tiffini and her boyfriend tried to run but Anastasia stopped them.

"Excuse me," I said to them "I think you owe us something."

Tiffini sneered "Fine."

She handed me all the money in her pocket, which was quite a lot. After they left I turned to Matthew.

"How did you learn to battle like that?"

He smiled. "Oh my dad taught me. In fact my dad is the reason we moved here!"

"Well who is your dad" again he smiled. "He's part of the elite four."

My jaw dropped. Just as I was about to ask which one I looked at Anastasia who was a psychic type and it became unbelievably obvious.

**Me: Holy crap! Matthew's dad is Will, of the elite four! **

**Oleander: And my name is Oleander!**

**Anne: and Oleander is an extra shiny!**

**Sidney: and the bean dip is all gone!**

**Me: it wouldn't be gone if you didn't eat it every second of every day!**

**Nidoran in a straightjacket: come on Sidney, if you let me out I'll get more bean dip for you!**

**Sidney: Okay!**

**All: NOOOOOO! **

**(Sidney lets Nidoran out and Nidoran pulls out a bazooka to threaten Starbucks into giving her free coffee. We all tie Sidney to a post to rot and head off to catch Nidoran)**

**All: See ya next time!**


	5. My Fault

**Me: what chapter is this anyway? Welcome!**

**Sidney: how did she forget that? I thought she was like, married to this story.**

**Oleander: I slipped a little somethin', somthin' in her morning juice!**

**Me: Huh? What did you say?**

**Oleander: Oh nothing, nothing at all.**

**(Another Oleander walks into the room with wet fur and a towel wrapped around her head)**

**Newer Oleander: Hey guys sorry I'm late the massage shower in this house is AWSOME! (Sees other Oleander) what the? (Faints)**

**Me speaking to the first Oleander: Who are you? Reveal yourself!**

**(First Oleander unzips to reveal that it was Nidoran in disguise. Nidoran then pulls out a large cup of coffee and a bazooka drinks all the coffee in one gulp then breaks a window and jumps out)**

**Me: there she is! Get her!**

**Sidney: Wait, if we leave then no one can tell the story!**

**Oleander sleep talking: Popularity by Eevee chapter five. New Bark Middle school…. (Snores)**

**Me: There you have it Oleander will sleep-tell the story.**

**(All except sleeping Oleander leave)**

**Sleeping Oleander: Darkluvumbreon does not own Pokémon but she owns me. She would like to thank Nidders for her review and wants to let her know to watch her back!**

New Bark Middle School Ember's POV

After battling Tiffini and awesomely winning, we decided to battle everyone at the school to see how high we could get our level, victory count, and money.

So far we have gotten Oleander at level 40, Nidoran at level 50, money at $1126, 30 victories, and one loss.

The loss was to Jake, the coolest and (in my opinion) hottest guy in school. Jake always had raven black hair with a red steak on his bangs which were swooped to the side, clothes that said both Emo and Prep at the same time, and his three Pokémon.

His houndoom named Nightmare,

a shiny Murkrow named Sapphire,

and an Eevee named Starlight.

Nightmare was the whole problem! After seeing him Oleander couldn't focus! It was like she fell into a spell or fell into –

_"love"_ Oleander said _"I think I'm in love with that Houndoom and I think he loves me back!"_

I shook my head in puzzlement "Um Oleander, did you go MIA for the whole battle? We lost! He beat you and Nidoran to a pulp!"

"Vee…" I heard her softly sigh _"yeah, but he did it with love."_

"Wow, how hard did he hit her with that last Payback?" I wondered.

"Listen Oleander you have to focus. Okay? Sidney and her Vulpix, Priscilla, want to battle on the way home and according to my Pokédex you'll be upped to level 41 if we win_." _

_"Okay I'll try."_

That was more like it. "Good, now we have just one more class then we can walk home with Sidney and battle."

_"Well, what's the class? It's not more math is it? My brain can't take much more!"_

I laughed; it was all just too cute! "Don't worry girl, this class is really easy. Most of the time it's just a study hall but on Fridays, which is today, Professor Oak comes in from Goldenrod City to evaluate the Pokédex he gave us and gives you extra credit if you bring in some Pokémon poetry."

_"Did you bring any?"_

"Yep wana hear?" I asked.

Oleander nodded. I cleared my throat. "Ehem, Slowpoke, when you first gaze upon it, you'll think that's one typical Pokémon."

_"Um,"_ Oleander said _"I think you should keep your day job Ember."_

I frowned; I thought it was pretty good.

"Oh well, it's just a participation grade anyways."I said.

As we walked into the classroom, I noticed all the scared expressions on everyone's faces. Confused I looked around and saw that Ms. Carly and Professor Oak were tied to chairs and standing in front of the classroom was a man with teal hair under his beret.

He had a commanding way of speaking. "Alright, now Team Rocket's taken over the building I want everyone in this room to release their Eevees and…"

At this time he noticed me. "Well look what we have here. A late student, please come in and join the party."

I backed up and tried to run away but in a flash he was beside me and firmly grasping my arm.

"We don't play games girl." He bent my arm backwards, close to breaking. "When we want something you will give it to us, whether willingly or by force. As the cruelest and scariest executive of Team Rocket I feel the need to enforce that,"

At that he slammed me into the wall. I crumpled to the floor dizzy, and fading in and out of consciousness.

Through my blurred vision I saw Oleander peak out from behind a trash can. _"Oleander,"_ I telepathically screamed at _her "run away, run as far away as you can. Don't worry about me I'll be fine. But you need to run from these people or we'll never see each other again. You must run."_

I blacked out.

New Bark Middle School, Oleander's POV

I ran.

I probly would've ran faster if not for the fact that hearing her message made me weak.

I heard a voice. "No! You're not taking Sapphire! If you want her you'll have to go through me!"

and another voice "calm down boy! We're not after your precious shiny Murkrow! We're after something a bit more precious. Have you seen a white Eevee?"

I recognized the first one as Jake but the second one was a mystery. Jake seemed to be thinking hard_. "Please, Jake please don't give me away!"_

I said to myself not realizing I had used telepathy until I saw the surprise on his face.

"Nope." Jake said "I've never seen a white Eevee in my life."

I watched as he dropped a Pokéball and rolled it away without anyone noticing. Not far from me the ball opened and out came Nightmare!

"Tiny white Eevee, where are you?" he said.

I walked out from behind my hiding place. "Um, I'm here and my name is Oleander"

"Oleander," he purred "forgive me if I hurt you but I must escort you to safety."

Before I could reply he picked me up in his jaws and ran faster than I ever could – right into a bunch of grunts.

"h – Hey!" one of them said. "That's the Eevee we're supposed to be looking for! Get her!"

He swiftly turned a corner only to run into another executive.

This time a woman with short red hair. I heard a clicking sound and turned around to see that they were prepared to shoot Nightmare.

The red haired woman spoke "surrender, Eevee or your Houndoom friend gets it!"

I put my head down. Now there was nothing I could do. Once again I used telepathy _"Fine I surrender."_

She looked surprised, then pleased_. "Good desion little Eevee."_

She picked me up and I bit her. "Why you little" she snarled "well what are you waiting for? Let the Houndoom go!"

they pulled back and allowed Nightmare to leave but he stayed where he was.

I turned to him "Nightmare I want you to go."

He shook his head "No I won't leave you!"

"Nightmare, go!"

"But…" he pleaded

"Go!" I screamed. Reluctantly he turned around and ran away.

I felt a tear run down my fur at the sight of his face. Before the woman could pick me up again I used telepathy_. "Here's the deal, I'll go with you but only if my trainer comes along."_

She smiled "I like your spunk Eevee. Take us to your trainer and don't try anything funny or else."

When we finally got to the classroom I ran to Ember, who was still unconscious, and stood defensively in front of her. The red haired woman frowned and turned to the teal haired man.

"You idiot! What did you do? That's the white Eevee's trainer!"

The man just smiled "Calm down Ariana. We had her checked out; she's fine just some minor bruising. Even I was surprised, I thought for sure that I gave her a concussion."

Ariana looked furious "well, you had better be glad you didn't or I would've thrown your sorry ass into a wall!"

she turned to the grunts "get the girl and put her in the van."

Just then some more grunts came in with Jake and Mathew! "Ariana, these two were trying to help the white Eevee and battled us. We beat them but now we don't know what to do with them."

"Put them in the van too. But first, give them some gas to make them sleep like our friend here" she nodded at Ember.

Half an hour later, in a Team Rocket van, still Oleander's POV

I looked at Ember who was still sleeping peacefully from her injuries.

The boys would be sleeping from the gas for another two hours.

Anne, Sapphire, Starlight…. Nightmare have all fainted.

Because of me.

All of this was my fault.

If it wasn't for me Ember would be okay, Jake and Mathew would be never have battled to save me, Anne and the others wouldn't have fainted, and I wouldn't have hurt Nightmare. I curled up and cried myself to sleep.

"My fault, my fault."

**Me: oh, I do love writing cliffhangers!**

**Sidney: A bit depressing chapter wasn't it?**

**Me: Yes, but hopefully it will make more people review!**

**(delivery man walks in)**

**Delivery man: okay Ember here's the extra large tranquillizer gun made for crazy Nidorans that'll be $200**

**(instead of paying I shoot the man and make him fall into a deep sleep)**

**All: Good bye!**


	6. Waking up

**Me: (whispering) alright we're in position is everyone ready?**

**Sidney: Yes**

**Oleander: Yes**

**Matthew: Yes **

**Anne: Yes**

**Jake and his Pokémon: Yes**

**Delivery man tied up in closet: mmmmmphhhhh!**

**Me: Good. Time to operate Project flying Elephant.**

**Sidney: Why would an elephant be flying? **

**Me: Why not?**

**Oleander: Never mind that! She's coming.**

**(Nidoran walks out of a coffee shop holding a bazooka and a large cup of Joe)**

**Me: ready? Aim. Fire! **

**(I shoot the tranquilizer at Nidoran and before she can notice it, it hits her and she falls into a mercifully deep sleep. I then throw a Pokéball at her and thereby end her reign of terror)**

**Me: Okay now we can start the story.**

Some Jail Cell, Ember's POV

I woke up with a splitting headache. Thinking I was at home I started to feel around with my eyes closed looking for my backpack. My hands touched the cold concrete floor and my eyes slammed open.

"Oh my god, I'm in a cell!" was my initial reaction. The next was to notice Jake and Matthew sitting across the room.

Jake looked up "Oh, so sleeping beauty awakes. About time too; well welcome to our prison. Brought to you by Team Rocket." He said in a voice laced with boredom and disgust.

Still I didn't understand "Team Rocket?" then it hit me like a ton of bricks. "Oh my god! Where's Oleander?"

Suddenly I was hit with a wave of terrible pain.

Jake must've noticed my grimace "Yeah, I've been getting that too. And every so often that woman with the crazy red hair, I can't seem to remember her name, Passes by holding a big bottle of Tylenol."

I nodded and he continued. "But the weirdest thing is that-"

He was interrupted by Matthew "I can't feel anything and I don't understand why you and Jake can."

Jake nodded. "Yeah, and we were wondering if you could shed some light on that."

I ignored their question because I didn't like to admit when I don't know something. I stood up and looked through the iron bars, hoping to see Oleander. I saw no one except two grunts holding walkie-talkies, a large gun, and, on one's belt loop, keys.

I sat back down and thought then asked them "Do either of you know where our Pokémon are?"

They both looked at me then Matthew said "From what we can tell, they took them and put them in some cell not unlike this one. But that just goes for mine and Jake's. Oleander is probably in some way deeper shiznit."

Again I was hit with the pain that radiated through my whole body.

"Oh, Oleander" I whispered "where are you?"

Where am I? Oleander's POV

I was so scared.

Everyone around me had on white hospital masks and rubber gloves. I sensed one of them come at me from behind and I whirled around to see a large needle with some kind of medicine in it. I decided whatever is in that shot I didn't want inside me so I gathered in power and willed it to make the needle go away.

It exploded

After a large amount of cuss words came from the guy I attempted to send a telepathic message to Ember if she was awake.

Nope, not yet.

Suddenly I was grabbed tightly. I made attempts to bite the person but they had me in a position where my mouth couldn't reach.

Ariana's voice filled the room, made everyone quiet, and made me realize who had the nerve to pick me up.

"Aw. Isn't that cute? The little pest thinks it's fun to make things explode."

I got one good scratch across her arm; hoping she would drop me

No such luck for me.

She would have hit me if not for the grunt coming up to her. "It's ready."

she smiled. "Good."

She sat me down long enough to put on a pair of elbow length rubber gloves and pick me up again. I was let down on a cold metal table. Next to it was a tray consisting of different hospital tools. Needles, assorted medicines, and gulp, a scalpel

. Arianna must've noticed me looking at it "Don't you worry little Eevee. We don't intend on using that. We have ways to see inside that little head of yours without opening is up."

I felt relived but also confused by what she said. Then someone came from behind me and put a mask, which very much like the one they put on Matthew and Jake, on me.

I smelled the gas and tried to get away. I used all the moves I knew. Nothing worked. I was fading fast.

I thought of Ember.

That was my last thought.

Ember.

**Me: Oh aren't I EVIL! You ask for an update to relive you of cliffhangers and I give you a WORSE cliffhanger MWHAHAHAHAH!**

**Oleander: It was kinda short wasn't it?**

**Me: Oh well. I make all this crap up as I go so you never know how long it will be.**

**Sidney: In honor of your evilness I present you with bean dip!**

**Me: that joke is so over now Sidney **

**Sidney: Whatever, just say good bye to the nice people**

**Me: Good bye to the nice people! **


	7. Psychic Instability

**Me: Yes, I know I disappeared for more than two weeks.**

**Oleander: Wasn't it a month?**

**Me: Like I said that's more than two weeks. To make up for it I have done two things. First I have written a one shot that I think you all will love.**

**Oleander: You can find it on Ember's page. **

**Me: And I have invited the characters from that one shot to come play a little game with us!**

**Sidney: So without further ado…**

**Oleander: We present to you…**

**Me: Crystal and Gazer from the story ****Lie to me****! **

**(A sad looking Espeon {Gazer} and a sadder looking Umbreon {Crystal} walk in)**

**Gazer: Oh, really? I say I never want to see her again and you bring her into the same house as me?**

**Crystal: (sobs)**

**Oleander: Oooooooook, well before any other emotions run through here Crystal and Gazer will tell the story while we set up the game they are about to play!**

**Gazer: What? You never said anything about any game!**

**Crystal: Will you just shut up and do what they say! You are a guest so start being gracious instead of controlling!**

**Gazer: Don't you tell me to-**

**Oleander: WILL YOU BOTH JUST SHUT UP AND TELL THE NICE PEOPLE THE STORY!**

**Crystal & Gazer: Fine.**

Some jail cell, Ember's POV

"That'll teach ya to shut up!" said one of the guards as I was smacked for the 30th time this month.

It has been three or four weeks since we were last captured and the unexplainable pain was growing steadily worse. However, if I was to bet on which would kill us sooner I would say the boredom. Being in a small space with no windows and guards telling you to shut up if your voice got even a little bit above a whisper made you unexplainably bored.

We had been doing everything to keep ourselves un-bored but one can only play inprov games

("one word, musical, and-" "sigh, its Cats" "Dangit")

eye-spy ("I spy with my little eye something-" "sigh, it's a brick" "Dangit")

and mini spelling bees. ("Ok, spell-" "sigh, C-A-R-R-O-T carrot" "Dangit") until they become boring too.

I looked up at Matthew. "Any word?"

He shook his head. "No they're still too weak to do anything."

Lately we have been trying to psychically communicate with Anne and the others.

I sighed. "Oh, Ho-oh I'm so freaking bored!"

Then the pain came. I expected to grimace through it until it fades away like before. Instead it grew worse. I felt my head spin and everything grow dark

"oh no," I thought "I'm blacking out again!"

Then something really weird happened. "Oh my Mew! It feels like I'm getting Thunder Punched by 10,000 Raichus!" I heard myself scream.

Whoa. No way had I said that.

Suddenly I woke up in a pure white room. The people were REALLY tall and were all wearing white. "Ariana! The psychic energy has spiked up to three thousand!"

The one who must be Ariana ran over and looked at the big screen in front of me. "Check the Eevee." She ordered.

Someone ran over and picked me up. Wait how can they pick me up so lightly? I mean, I'm not fat but I'm certainly not light enough to be picked up in this guy's hand.

She looked at me then ordered "Get the girl."

After a few moments I saw _myself_ walk in. Ariana looked at me. "Tell me your name"

I tried to tell her but all that came out was "E-Eevee! Vee!"

everyone in the room laughed as she walked over to the girl who looked like me. "Tell me your name."

the girl calmly spoke "Oleander"

I gasped. Ariana kept talking. "Well I'm sure this is what we've all been waiting for! As you can all see, this is what happens when something as unstable as that Eevee is put under great feelings of danger or stress. They have switched souls! Don't believe me? Look at their eyes!"

I looked at the girls eyes.

Hopefully you can imagine my shock to find Oleander's dark, tall, cute Eevee eyes on my (human me) face.

Oleander (human) gasped so I imagined that my eyes were on her (Eevee) body.

Someone spoke up. "Are they stuck like this?"

"No," said Ariana "they are already starting to change back. The soul switch was an instinctual reflex on the Eevee's part. A way to get her out of pain. The pain on her original body has left so her soul will go back where it belongs. That said; put the girl's original body back in the cell."

Where am I? Oleander's POV

The souls had fiannaly come back. And boy was I glad!

Being a human was not fun. However, I had to go back to the table. I stood still as they hooked the wires up to me.

I stood still as they knocked me out whith the gass again.

Then I felt the constant pain.

Shock,shock,shock. Ow.

Shock,shock,shock. Ow.

Then it all stopped. Everything stopped.

**Me: Yeah, I know it was short but next some real exitetment comes in! any ways lets get on with the game!**

**(Crystal and Gazer walk in blind folded and tied up)**

**Oleander: The game is called ****Your Life Is In The Readers Hands!**

**(Crystal and Gazer are hung over a pool full of hungry sharks and electric eles)**

**Me: The rules are we will give you a question and the readers will have to answer it.**

**Sidney: if they answer it you are free to go. But if they don't you will be dropped into the pool below**

**Me: what is your favorite Eevee evolution?**

**Anne: Answer it to save their lives!**

**Crystal & Gazer: Please!**


	8. The Horribleness of it all

**Me: thank you all for your answers! Crystal, Gazer, you are free to go!**

**Crystal: thank god!**

**Gazer: Um are you going to let us down?**

**Oleander: Nope.**

**Me: you will stay tied up there until you settle your differences and be nice to each other again.**

**Crystal & Gazer: WHAT? **

**Gazer: that wasn't part of the deal!**

**Crystal: yeah let us down!**

**Me: okay, have it your way**

**(I pull out a small remote with a large red button. I push the button and Crystal & Gazer are dropped closer to their doom.)**

**Oleander: well, while Ember has fun torturing those two, let's get this show on the road!**

Where the crap am I? Oleander's POV

I awoke in a place that was neither dark nor bright, here nor there. _Where am I?_ I wondered _Ember, can you hear me?_ I heard some footsteps. I was amazed at the sight of who had just walked right up to me.

"Arceus." I breathed.

The alpha Pokémon spoke and, to my surprise, it voice was that of a female. "Yes child, I am Arceus. You have passed on and therefore you must begin to make your way to-"

I later felt really bad about interrupting her but I couldn't wait. "Hold on," I said. "I'm not dead. I'm just knocked out from the gas. I'm dreaming."

Despite the power that radiated off of her she still managed an almost motherly look about her. "Yes child you have died. I am truly sorry. As I was saying, you must make your way to-" Crap. If it wasn't for the fact that I was already dead she would've killed me for interrupting her.

"Wait. I can't be dead. I've barely seen the world. I have things I need to do back there."

Arceus sat down and looked at me contently "What things are so important that you must go back?"

An alarm inside of me said I had to remember who I was talking to. If I ever wanted to see Ember again I had to be respectful to Arceus. "Well, Ember and Jake and the others are locked up and I need to help them. I have some unfinished business with Ariana. Nightmare needs apologizing to. And well I just wanted to die surrounded by friends instead of a bunch of rocket goons!"

Arceus's brow crinkled. "Well then, I will consider your unusual request. In the mean time I will leave you to the care of one of my children." She closed her eyes and breathed deeply. "My two sons, Dialga and Palkia are much too busy keeping time and space on track. However, my daughter Giratina will be able to look after you."

As I was teleported to the distortion world. The only thoughts that ran through my head were _oh, no anyone but Giratina! Ember I hope I can return to you soon._

Still in this freakin jail cell, Ember's POV

I was going crazy. Easy to do when you're a person like me trapped in a place like this. I was often talking to myself, pretending to talk to my mom or brother or sometimes even my dad. Mathew pretended not to notice. Jake however, would sit next to me and hold my hand just trying to get me to talk to reality.

"Ember, where does your mom work?"

"A-at the Pokémart, she doesn't like Pokémon so she just keeps everything in stock in the back. In fact I think the only Pokémon she ever liked were Oleander and her Kecleon, Camo.

"Tell me about your brother."

"Well he was something else. He recently turned ten and was able to go on his class trip to the Sinnoh region and brought back a Gible."

"Your dad?"

"When I was in kindergarten he left with his Charazard to become a top notch fire type trainer."

"Oh, sorry."

I gave him a hug to show that I forgave him.

Mathew's voice broke in. "Will you two quit your love fest and get over here. I'm getting a message from our Pokémon." Jake and I went over to where he was sitting.

Matthew had his eyes shut tightly. "Dude," Jake said. "How are they?"

"Well, Alice and Anastasia are okay. The same goes with Starlight, Nightmare, and Sapphire." He looked up at me. "Sorry but Nidoran and Oleander are nowhere to be seen." I tried not to cry. So much misfortune has happened and now Nida (My nickname for Nidoran) is missing.

There was a long silence until Matthew received another message.

"Alice is going to teleport here." He said. I didn't know who Alice was but I didn't care. My friend's Pokémon were okay and they were happy for the moment and that made me happy.

There was a bright light suddenly. The next second the light was gone. No fade out, no shimmer. Just gone in a blink. In the light's place was a miniscule green humanoid figure in a white dress.

"Alice!" Said Matthew as he ran over to the strange creature. After a second he noticed mine and Jake's stares. "Oh," He said. "I forgot to tell you that I had a Kirlia. You Johto people don't know much about the Pokémon where I'm from, the Sinnoh region."

"Well, yeah! That might've helped." I said, not likening to be kept in the dark.

"I thought I told you all to-. Hey, how did you get a Pokémon in there?" growled a low voice. "Hm, doesn't matter. I handle this" Crap. We had forgotten that there were guards everywhere. And because of our neglect, Alice was about to get shot! I covered my eyes and hugged Jake, not wanting to see a Pokémon get hurt.

"Alice use Hypnosis!" I looked up to see what happened at just the right time. Alice let loose a visible ray of psychic energy and knocked the grunt out. "Wow!" I said "lucky we have her aren't we?"

"Yeah." Matthew and Jake said at the same time, causing them both to turn an intriguing shade of red.

"Anyways," I continued "my only complaint is that you could've knocked him out a little closer to the cell. I mean, we need the key on his belt which is like ten feet away in order to get out."

We sat there for about another hour doing nothing in particular. Then the weirdest thing possible happened. An Umbreon skidded to a halt in front of the cell. It stared straight at Jake until he stood up straight.

"Humans," Jake said in a weird voice "I will help you escape." The Umbreon grabbed the keys off the sleeping grunt's belt. "Follow me." The Umbreon unlocked the door and ran through the twisting hallway. At this point I had seen just about everything so I followed without question.

The Umbreon slowed down. "Ariana is coming." Said the obviously mind-controlled Jake "hide in the janitorial closet." I don't know whether it was dark or psychic energy that opened the door to the closet and pushed us in but whatever it was, it was strong.

We watched through the crack in the door as Ariana passed by and petted the Umbreon.

We were let out of the closet and began to make our way through the halls again.

Not much later we completely stopped. "look." Said Jake/ Umbreon. "Look through the door." I looked.

Inside was the room I was in during the soul switch. It had white tile walls and white linoleum floor. The people all looked the same with white lab coats and hospital masks. There was a metal table in the middle of the room and on it was Oleander. She was sleeping. Different wires were connected to her and plugged into the giant screen in front of the table. Then I noticed that all three lines on the screen were flat and that the people who all looked the same were freaking out. Then I realized the horribleness of it all. Oleander. Was. Dead.

"No, no, no, no, no. please no!" I was gasping for air and at the same time drowning in my tears.

"Human girl, I understand your pain. I too, have lost someone close to me. But if we are to make it out alive, we must keep moving." Said Jake/Umbreon.

I bit back my tears and saved them for later. "O-okay"

Where the crap am I? Oleander's POV

"Hello, Welcome to my home." Said a ghostly voice.

"W-where are you?" I said, crossing the scared line from "freaking out" to "about to crap my pants"

"Hmm… funny. Most don't want to see me. But, if you insist." Giratina appeared In front of me.

"Why are you here white Eevee?" Giratina boomed.

"Arceus sent me here. You're supposed to look after me for a while."

"Why didn't she send you on?"

"Because I asked for a chance to go back and fix things."

"She won't let you."

"You don't know that."

"Yes I do."

"How?"

Arceussuddenly came in. "Child, there is great evil threatening. I'm afraid that you going back would cause this evil. Your request is declined."

I was at a loss for words. My head was spinning and I felt like I was going to throw up. _I'll never see Ember again. She'll be alone. I'll be alone._

Because I didn't speak, Arceus went on talking. "Because of this you will begin to make your way to-" This time it wasn't me who interrupted her.

"If I may," Said Giratina "the Eevee looks like it is in a bit of a shock. Perhaps you could let her gather her thoughts here for a bit. I give my word I will take care of her."

Arceus looked hard at Giratina. "Fine, I will permit her to stay here for a bit. Let no harm come to her." She disappeared.

As soon as Arceus was gone Giratina began talking. "We haven't much time. I will send you back."

"Why?"

"Because I understand loss. I help control death. Therefore I will send you back as a daughter of death."

I understood what this meant and it sadden me but I just nodded.

"You will lose your personality."

I nodded

"You will lose many memories. You will only remember who these people are, what you are supposed to do and a riddle. Do you understand?"

I nodded

"Good, are you ready to hear the riddle?"

I nodded

"In ten days time you will go back and death will win the fight, unless you can turn back the clock and therefore make it right."

I was sent through a spiral portal into my new form with the riddle and an objective pulsing through my mind.

**Me: I have a new game to save their lives!**

**Oleander: here's what you have to do**

**Me: tell me what this emoticon is**

**\m/^_^\m/**

**Jake: answer to save Crystal and Gazer's lives!**

**Crystal and Gazer: please!**


	9. Knight's story

**Me: What up all my homies? Darkluvumbreon, or now known as Ddog, is in da hizzle!**

**Oleander: what are you doing?**

**Me: posing as Justin Beiber posing a gangsta! (TEEHEE!)**

**Oleander: Well, now I have two crimes against you!**

**(Oleander flashes a badge)**

**Me: (gasp) You're with the FPP? (Fanfiction procrastinator police)**

**Oleander: that's right and we're takin' you in!**

**(My Eevee hand cuffs me to her and leads me to get my mug shots)**

**Everybody: SURPRISE! Happy Birthday!**

**Me: oh my god! You planned a surprised party for me? Awwww….. Wait, it's not my birthday.**

**Everybody: awwww…. :'(**

**Me: that's okay; we can make this my random party day!**

**Everbody: Woooooo!**

Camp, Ember's POV

I sat on the ground staring miserably into the fire. Losing Oleander was like losing the use of my right arm. She was my best friend. She was like a daughter to me. Without her I didn't want to continue living.

"Human girl, if I may, would you like to talk about this Oleander you lost?" Said Umbreon/Jake.

I took a long, deep breath before answering him. "No, I'm still to upset to talk."

"Then let me talk to you." He said. "You see, I have been with Team Rocket since I was younger than your Eevee. They studied me. I endured great pain from them until I was selected for the special breeding project. At this project I met a beautiful Eevee called Astrid. She was ravishing, with tall green eyes and always a fresh daisy behind her ear."

At that moment Anastasia looked up abruptly and sat down to listen to the rest of the story.

"We were forced to evolve. I had no problem with that because I had always wanted to become an Umbreon but apparently Astrid had wanted to be a Leafeon. It devastated her to become an Espeon but I comforted her, and eventually came to love her. We produced an egg. Apparently the Rockets had wanted us to create a super egg with what is known as an Extra Shiny. We never found out if we were successful because as soon as the egg was produced they took it away from us. It hurt me but it nearly killed Astrid to see her only child taken away. She fell into a dark depression after that and, though I tried, I could not pull her out of it. She attempted to starve herself to death and I finally came to the conclusion that the only way to make her happy was to escape. Good God, we tried like hell to get the egg but when push came to shove we made a split decision to leave without it. Somehow or another we made it outside to taste a second of fresh air before the rain of bullets came. I got one to the back leg but Astrid was mortally wounded. She died without comfort or love around her, and I die of a broken heart every day."

I nodded and tried not to sob. "Th-Thank you"

Umbreon and Jake walked away just as I realized I still didn't know his name.

"Um, Umbreon?"

"Yes"

"What's your name?"

Both the Umbreon and Jake smiled "Knight"

I weakly smiled. Had I not been so grief stricken I might've gotten the big picture.

**Oleander: WILL YOU STOP WITH THE SHORT CHAPTERS!**

**Me: but they contain important information!**

**Knight: Both of you quit fighting and say goodbye to the nice people!**

**All: GOODBYE TO THE NICE PEOPLE!**


	10. Oleander returns

**Me: Well, last chapter was short. And this one is shorter. I'm sure you all want to know what happened to Oleander so I'm not putting any foot notes in this chapter. **

Who am I? Where am I?

I awoke in a place I could only describe as the epitome of peace. Tall grass grew all around. A crystal clear pond sparkled in the full moonlight. I could barely take it all in. Lush, green grass whispering in the wind, tasty, refreshing water, and a bush full of the best looking Oran berries I had ever seen.

As I munched on the delicious berries I began to ponder on how I had gotten to such a wonderful place. I began to wonder where I came from. I began to wonder who and what I was.

Then I saw it. Just a flicker of it, but it was there. I saw a long skinny tail.

_Strange,_ I thought. _ I don't remember having a tail like that._

Then again, what did I remember about myself?

I dashed over to the clear, peaceful pond and looked at my reflection.

I was amazed by myself. I had blue skin, no fur. My form was like that of an Espeon's so my paws were small and soft. There were marks on my skin that looked like a black ribcage. My eyes were not visible through the thick bangs that draped over half my face. Some more dark, thick hair ran down my back. I had lopped ears that almost touched the ground. My ears were covered in ancient symbols. My tail was a small stream of smoke.

_In ten days time you will go back and death will win the fight, unless you can turn back the clock and therefore make it right. In ten days time you will go back and death will win the fight, unless you can turn back the clock and therefore make it right. _

What did that mean? There were so many things I wasn't sure of. I was sure of one thing.

I knew what I was.

I lifted my head back and shouted.

"Eerieon!"


	11. A big battle

**Me: Well, sorry about all the short chapters. I've just had a lot going on. **

**Oleander: like, she has taken a trip to Colorado, lost her stuff at the airport, made chicken burritos…**

**(Four days later)**

**And finally she found out her guinea pig is a boy.**

**Me: You could've just said I had a lot going on.**

**Jake: Yeah I mean, who cares about her guinea pig?**

**Me: The voices do.**

**Jake: O_0**

**Me: Okay I've creeped out Jake so we can start out the story!**

Nowhere in particular, Oleander's POV

I wasn't looking for anything when I felt the strong magnetic pull within my spirit.

I saw pictures flash through my mind.

A white Eevee and a Gible playing on a brown carpet.

Some girl blowing bubbles and a White Eevee trying to pop them.

That same white Eevee in a floppy hat and pink feather boa posing for a flashing camera.

Whatever was projecting these images was pulling me closer. Closer. Closer.

"Thanks, Knight. Are you sure you don't mind listening? I really don't want to be a bother."

"Nonsense! After that Matthew guy saw Ariana pet me, he has been acting very untrusting of me. I am more than happy to listen to you talk about this Oleander you loved so much."

"Yeah, what was up with that anyways?"

I shook my entire body. I already had one voice in my head and I did not need another one.

_In ten days time you will go back and death will win the fight, unless you can turn back the clock and therefore make it right._

"Ugh, what does that even mean?" I shouted to the sky.

Apparently my foolish rant caught the attention of a nearby Houndoom. He began to bark and a black haired, scruffy looking human boy and an Umbreon ran to meet the hellhound.

I sensed heavy mind control flowing from the Umbreon when the girl I had seen in those visions ran to the Umbreon. The girl said something I could not make out and the mind control stopped.

"What the? Where am I?"

"Jake let me explai-"

"HOLY CRAP! WHAT THE HELL IS THAT THING?"

A blond boy stepped up to speak. "Dude im not sure but whatever it is, it wants to fight."

The scruffy black haired one smirked. "Well, I suppose Nightmare _could _use some experience points." "OKAY GO NIGHTMARE!"

The Houndoom stepped up to me. "I don't know what or who you are, but I have a feeling that kicking your ass is gonna be fuuun."

"Pfft, was that supposed to be intimidating? If so, you're stupider than you look and I must say, that's pretty damned stupid."

He apparently was done talking after his trainer shouted something.

He ran and tackled me to the ground.

"Good work! Now use Dark Pulse!"

The Houndoom smiled a very cruel smile, one that would take centuries to erase from your memories, one that takes all the hope and joy and pity and even a familiar twinge for him and throws it out the window. A purely demoralizing smile.

He let loose a very large amount of dark energy. It soared into me and I felt nothing but white hot pain within.

I broke from his grasp and began to charge up a shadow ball. As soon as it was of sufficient size I unleashed it and smiled as it hit the dumfounded Houndoom full force in the face.

"Hmm… so it's a ghost type. Well then this will be over sooner than I thought!" said the asshole human. "Nightmare use payback!"

This time he hit me with a paw-full of darkness, again causing the white hot pain to fill me.

I stumbled and fell. Staggering I was able to shakily get to my feet.

"Give up." The Houndoom said. "I have you beat and you know it."

"I. wont."

"Have it your way."

At that blue fire spewed from his mouth, scorching my ears and hair. Still, I refused to lose to him.

I filled my claws full of ominous power and attempted to use shadow claw. But I was so weak and he avoided it all too easily.

I fell down again and again. I got up again and again. I was shaking, huffing and gasping for breath; but I would be damned if I was gonna give up to this guy.

"Jake, you have to end this. If it goes on much longer you might permanently injure it!"

"What do you want me to do Ember? It just won't give up."

So Ember was the mysterious girls' name.

"I think your gonna have to catch it."

I was too weak to run. All I could do was stay rooted to my spot. I watched as he dug out a white and red sphere from his bag.

He threw it at me. Before it even touched me it bounced off and flew back to the boy.

"What in the world?" said the boy.

The girl, Ember, seemed to be thinking. "Jake, use this." She brought out a black ball with small red and yellow stripes.

"That's Oleander's." he said.

She obviously didn't want to argue, because she threw the ball herself.

Instantaneously I was transported into a place that was even more wonderful than the peaceful pond I woke up around.

Inside the Luxury Ball, I had no worries whatsoever.

**Me: Yep, I'm going to cut it off right there. HAHA you got another cliffhanger!**

**Oleander: That is just mean.**

**Me: So…?**

**Oleander: Never mind. Just take your meds so the voices don't give you ideas again.**

**Me: I can't **

**Oleander: Why?**

**Nidoran: I ATE THEM ALL! WHOOOHOOO!**

**Oleander: Aww... crap!**


	12. A Bigger Freak

**Me: Hey Yall!**

**Oleander: Where the hell you been?**

**Me: Well I-**

**Oleander: How can you just leave your readers hanging there for THREE MONTHS!**

**Me: Because I-**

**Oleander: I wouldn't be surprised if you lost every single reader you ever had!**

**Me: Yes, but-**

**Oleander: Not to mention the suspense you left them at and-**

**Me: WILL YOU SHUT UP AND LET ME EXPLAIN TO THE READERS?**

**Oleander: Sheesh, there's no need to yell. **

**Me: I will deal with you later. **

**Oleander: Whatever, just talk to whatever readers you have left.**

**Me: Okay, I admit that after I finished the earlier chapter I got lazy. After the laziness faded I began to suffer from mucho writers block. Then I began to write my latest and very popular story ****The Ragdoll**** which distracted me from PBE. Finally, I got a burst of inspiration and I went to write the newest chapter when my computer royally crashed and it took me forever to set things straight again. Phew, I said that all without taking a breath. **

**Oleander: And if you are an old reader who still has faith in us we thank you dearly. If you are a new reader, welcome!**

**Me: Let's get this party started!**

In Some Sort Of Tent Thing, Eerieon's POV

The next few moments after I was captured was a blur. I remember the great joy of the luxuray ball and a red light and pain. So much pain. But after I gained full consciousness I woke up with my head in the blond headed boy's lap.

He smiled a purely warm and gentle smile and said "Hey there, good to see you awake at last.".

I looked at him quizically. "Yeah," he replied "your two possible trainers have been argueing non-stop since the battle and they left me with the job of nursing you back to health."

_Two possible trainers?_ I wondered _Who could be the other one? The girl caught me._

"So," he began "Forgive me for asking but, um, what the heck are you? I mean, I get that you're a ghost type but I've never heard of anything like you."

I lifted my head and spoke. "Eerieon."

"Eon, the name ends with eon... a ghost type Eevee evolution?"

I nodded.

He ran his hand down my hair. "That's real cool, Eerieon."

He then stuck his hand into his bag and pulled out a bottle full of green liquid.

"Damn," He said "this is our last bottle of full restore. After this you'll have to switch to Oran berries.

He began to spray the liquid on me. My ears and paws seared in pain. I began to struggle but he held on fast.

"Easy now. Nightmare gave you some pretty heavy burns. I'm just trying to fix them."

I tried to stop struggling when I heard other humans just outside the tent.

"Look Ember, I did all the work and that thing is mine!" Said a very rude sounding male voice.

"Jake, if your Pokeball had worked I would be happy to let you call it yours but the fact remains that Oleander's Luxuray ball worked when unoccupied balls did nothing. I think there might be a connection between the two Pokemon." Said a far less rude sounding female voice.

"You're crazy! Oleander's dead and nothing is gonna change that! I'm sorry that she died but using her ball on some unknown ghost type thing and pretending that there is an unlikely connection isn't going to bring her back."

"I know what I'm talking about! I know that Oleander's..." She took a deep breath. "Nothing will change what happened but you can't deny that she had powers, Jake, and no one knows what those powers are capable of. And that thing in there just might be the key to Oleander. Not to mention that if I had had any Pokemon at the time I would've caught it anyways."

"It's not fair that Nightmare had to go through all that hard work-"

"Ha! Nightmare almost slaughtered that poor creature."

"So?"

"So, hard work my ass."

"Screw you, I'm leaving. Come on Saphire."

"Jake don't be like that. Besides, where are you going to go?"

"I don't care."

"Yes you do. Look, I would love to leave myself but untill we know where we are we're kinda stuck here."

"Yeah I know."

Their voices became too quiet for me to hear.

An Umbreon entered the tent. "I would just like to let you know that Jake has just agreed to give up his ownership of you to Ember on the grounds that she will be his girlfriend when this is all over. I'm Knight by the way." He said in an extreamly pompous sounding voice.

"Um," I said "Thank you."

The blond boy jumped up. "Holy shat!" he exclaimed "You can talk!"

"I can?" I asked

Again he jumped and said "Holy shat!" a few more times. Even Knight looked a bit frightened.

_Great! _ I thought_ Just excellent! Not that I needed to be a bigger freak or anything but it's nice to know I am._

At Camp, Ember's POV.

Quite honestly I felt like I got the better end of the deal. A new Pokemon and a sweet boyfriend, yes.

I walked into Matthew's tent to find him standing on this sleeping bag, jaw dropped, and pointing to my new Pokemon.

"Matt," I said "close your mouth before something crawls in there and has babies."

He shut his mouth.

"Okay now, what's wrong with my Pokemon?" I asked

It looked like he was trying to form words but all that came out was an unidentifiable squeaking sound.

"Ah God, Matthew! Speak! Comprende?"

Again nothing.

My Pokemon reached up and put her front paws on my thigh.

I smiled warmly. "What's the matter sweetie?" I asked her.

"Well, he's freaking out about the fact that I can talk and from the look on your face, so are you." She said.

Well you have to admit, I had a pretty good record with not freaking out after all that had happened but this on top of all the other stuff made it damn near impossible not to freak out.

**Me: Aaaand lets end it there. Yeah, bit of a filler but at least I'm back.**

**Oleander: Say it.**

**Me: No.**

**Anne: Say it.**

**Me: No.**

**Knight: Say it.**

**Me: NO.**

**Jake: Say it? **

**Me: Fine. I'M BACK BITCHES! BOOMSHACALACA! Happy?**

**All: YAY!**


	13. Don't Leave Anything Out

**Me: Well another chapter, another schizophreina diagnose!**

**Oleander: Wait, you've been hearing voices?**

**Me: Duh!**

**Oleander: Did you have those brownies in the fridge that Nida made and labled "DO NOT EAT"**

**Me: The lable made it so tempting!**

**Nida: HA! There are drugs in there that haven't even been discovered yet!**

**Me: Aw shit.**

Knight's POV

Matthew's Espeon approached me.

"Hello, pretty little Espeon. What's your name?" I said flirtatiously.

She rolled her eyes, apparently unimpressed. "Anastasia, call me Anne."

"How about I call you mine?" I said with a waggle of the eyebrows.

"How about never."

"What do you want?"

She look around, apparently nervous about what she was about to say. "Can you describe Astrid for me again."

I pulled my ears back in suprise. "Why do you want me to tell you that?"

"Just do it Umbreon."

"Well, she was pink with purple eyes and-"

"No,no,no." She interjected. "Before she evolved."

I frowned, this was a most unusual request. "Let's see, really fluffy with tall, emerald green eyes and always a fresh daisy behind her ear."

Anne shook her head. "No, it's impossible."

"What _is_ the matter?" I said angriley.

"You just basicly described my long-lost litte sister."

"What?"

Eerieon's POV

"Okay, Let's get this straight." Ember said for the thousandth time. "You are a ghost type Eeveelution but you have no recollection of anything before yesterday nor do you have the slightest notion on how you can talk?"

"Indeed. Not that I haven't told you that five times already or anything."

A small Eevee and a shiny Murkrow were sitting next to me to make sure I didn't skimp on any details and whatnot. The Eevee flashed me an encourageing smile. I didn't smile back.

Jake, Ember's douche of a boyfriend, had his arms wrapped around her waist when he spoke. "Okay look, I think we need to stop interrogating her and focus on finding out where the hell we are."

Okay, so maybe he wasn't such a bad guy.

"Just one problem with that though." Ember said. "Our pokegear is dead."

I cocked my head to one side and focused. A small town. A large lake. A gym leader with white hair holding a cane.

"Well," I said. "If a white haired cane holding gym leader means any thing to you it might help your dillemia."

Matthew looked up. "That would be Icy Pryce. We're in Mahogany town."

Ember and Jake stared at Matthew for a moment. "What?" He exclaimed. "Uh, my Dad's in the Elite Four. I know people."

"Oooohh." Jake and Ember chorsed.

"Wait a second." Matthew said to me. "How did you...?"

"I dunno." I said truthfully. "I can just focus and get images from the surrounding area."

"Man that's freakin sweet!" Jake said.

Ember flicked Jake on the forehead. "Number one rule about being anywhere near me." She said. "If you don't have something intelligent to say, then shut up."

I smiled as I watched Jake's face turn as red as the streak in his bangs. I had to hand it to Ember, she was smart.

"So," Ember continued. "What do we do now?"

"What else can we do Ember?" Matthew replied. "We go to Pryce and ask for help."

Everything went black and I felt sick to my stomache.

_"You forgot to mention one tiny little detail! Hehe.."_

An electric current ran through my body and the riddle played itself once again in my mind.

Ember's vioce rang out in the darkness that engulfed me. "Eerieon! Whats the matter?"

The darkness faded and I could vaugely see the faces of my human friends again.

"I'm fine." I lied. "I just need to tell you something."

**Me: Once again I have given you the cliffhanger of pure torture!**

**Everyone: Screw you.**


	14. Anne's Story

**Me: I hope that you all missed me. Because if you didn't, Mr. Slenderman will get you.**

**Oleander: Don't say that!**

**Me: Why not?**

**Oleander: He scares me...**

**(Jake comes up from behind Oleander.)**

**Me: You shouldn't say that. Because if you get paranoid of Slenderman he sneaks up on you...**

**(Jake moves closer to Oleander)**

**Me: And you feel this sick wave of nausea wash over you...**

**(Closer)**

**Me: And you get all tense and afraid...**

**(Closer)**

**Me: And he grabs ya!**

**(Jake pounces on Oleander.)**

**Oleander: AAAAAHHHH! MOTHER F*CKER! (uses scratch)**

**(Jake is lying on the floor twitching in his own blood.) Ow ow ow.**

**Me: Ha! You were frightened and your in pain! Funny stuff. ON WITH THE SHOW!**

Knight's POV

"What?" I said again when she didn't answer.

"Astrid was my sister... It makes sense... Oh my Mew..." She said looking up at the night sky.

"Hello?" I said, exasperated. "Earth to Anne. Can you focus? Explain please?"

She shook her head and blinked rapidly. "Sorry. I just can't belive it. I spent half my life searching for her. My only trace was that a Jolteon informer of mine told me that an Eevee with a daisy in her ear was admitted into Eternal Eevee Breeding Center's program. But when I went to check it out, I discovered that there were no windows or outside areas or anything that could have helped my search. I disregarded it and started to search in other reigons."

I nodded solemly. "Your informer was correct. Astrid and I met in Eternal Eevee. Pity." I shook my head and stared at the ground.

Anne pursed her lips. "I went all the way to frickin' Unova!" She said much more angrily. "Now I find out that she stayed in the same reigon the whole time!" She took a breath and calmed her voice before continuing. "I was captured eventually by a trainer who had too many enemies. He was soon after poisoned and I escaped to continue my search. But five years had gone by and I had no informers left. I went into a wood that was rumored to be filled with strong dark types and other things of the sort. I planned to chalenge them untill I had no strength to carry on. The next thing I knew I was lying in the Pokemon Center with sever injuries and a man with purple hair and a mask was by my side."

I was confused. "Surely not Matthew?"

She shook her head."No, his dad. It was then that I realized what my problem was. I never lived. Ever since Astrid was taken from me, my mother, and my other sister Indigo, I had only one purpose in life and that was to find her and the ones who took her. I had forgot to enjoy life while I still had it. Astrid was my life. When I lost all hope of seeing her again I sought to end it. Will trained me to be very strong and later gave me to his son when I decided not to battle with the elites. With Matthew and Will, I slowly learned to live and now I truly know that Astrid is gone. I feel better. Sad, but better."

Well, let's just say that it's a good thing that Umbreons can't cry without someone poking them in the eye.

**Me: Well now Jake had to be rushed to the hospital and Oleander wont talk to me and locked herself in the kitchen. I'm so bored.**

**Matthew & Sidney: Don't worry! You still have us!**

**Me: (Twitch) Yeah, I gotta go slit my wrists so- **

**(I suddenly fall flat on my face to show that a tranqulizer gun had shot me in the back of the neck)**

**Nidoran: I'm back Bitches!**

**Me: Lucy in the sky with diamonds! Lucy in the sky with diamonds!**

**Matthew & Sidney: Shit.**


	15. Author's Announcement

**Me: Hey guys, well if you read one of my latest reviews, it pretty much sums up what this is all about. I am seriously sick of this story right now and I have been for months. I've been continueing it since 8th grade which was nearly a year ago.**

**Oleander: You mean you're cancleing it?**

**Me: No, but I regret to say that I will be putting Popularity by Eevee on Hiatus untill further notice.**

**All Characters: WHAAAAAAA! YOU CAN'T DO THIS! **

**Me: Sorry. With luck I will return sooner than you think. Love you all very much.**

**(I walk out the door into the cold, sad world of Hiatus and don't look back.)**

**Oleander: So what do we do now?**

**Nidoran: How about we-**

**Anne: No, we are not going to blow up Starbucks.**

**Nidoran: That wasn't what I was going to-**

**Jake: Nor do we want to terrorize children.**

**Nidoran: I was just going to say... LET'S PLAY MONOPOLY!**

**Oleander: Man, so is this how it will be like from now on? Nida saying sane stuff and us forever playing Monopoly?**

**Everyone: DAMMIT COME BACK EMBER!**


	16. I'm Back! Sorta

**Alright, I'm going to leave my normal theatrics out of this for the most part.**

**It's not comming off of Hiatus.**

**I know that's a dissapointment. But I took a good lok at this story and Decided that it's not what I want it to be at all. **

**Honestly, I'm a better writer than what this story shows. The plot sucks and you can tell that I was a total amature at writing when I started this.**

**Seriously, I'm better than this. If you really want to see that I can write, look at some of my other stuff.**

**Not all is lost though, dear PBE fans.**

**I fully intend on remaking this story. It will have a better plot, better and more dynamic characters with more dimension.**

**No stupid OC made to be a very innacurate modle of myself and friends when we were younger.**

**No stupid OC made to just fall in love with the main character for no reason.**

***Facepalm* Seriously, What ws I thinking?**

**About the only thing that will remain is Oleander.**

**As she is SO important to me.**

**Just keep your eyes open for the new story. **

**Hell, I'm not sure if it will even be named the same thing.**

**I'll message some of you when I post the first chapter. Just let me know if you would like to be messaged.**

**After it goes up, this one goes down.**

**Now, how would you like some crazy theatrics?**

**I thought you would. :)**

**Me: Hey everyone! I came back!**

**Oleander: (tackles me to the ground) I MISSED YOU! YOU'VE BEEN GONE FOR SO LONG!**

**(the others do the same)**

**Me: Get off! It's great to see you guys! I have to tell you something tho- What is up with you Oleander?**

**Oleander: Me? Oh nothing... Just, while you were gone... I EVOLVED BITCHES! (is now a white Umbreon with purple circles and orange eyes)**

**Me: My god... We are all made of Mary-sue...**

**Jake: What's that?**

**Me: YOU!**

**Jake: Oh... But I'm handsome and amazing and for some reason even though I'm popular I love you!**

**Me: ... O_O**

**Jake: What?**

**Me: Nothing, just... You can call me Mary. Mary-sue.**

**Jake: (is stupid) Okay!**

**Me: (Cries softly in the corner)**

**Nidoran: Was there something you wanted to tell us?**

**Me: (still sad) Yeah... I'm quitting the story, getting rid of a lot of you and starting all over again.**

**All: WHAAAAT? **

**Anne: You can't do this!**

**Knight: Please!**

**Me: Sorry, what's done is done.**

**All: Awwww...**

**Me: (continues to cry at the thought of being a Mary-sue)**

**Oleander: Hey! Be happy! All the bad writing will go away in the next story right?**

**Me: (Jumps up, suddenly happy again) Yes it will! It will be fantastic and I will outdo myself when it come to writing! That is a promise!**

**Oleander: Hey... Does my evolution have anything to do with the next story?**

**Me: Maaaaybee... (wink) **

**Anne: (sighs) Well, that was a give in.**

**Knight: Don't you have something to say to the fans?**

**Me: Oh yeah!**

**Okay, but seriously, I really want to thank all of you who supported this story through thick and thin. I love you guys. It makes me happy that you liked this, because that means you are going to LOVE the new one. I would take the time to thank you all personally but I'm kind of lazy... **

**But as I said before, Review this asking me to message you when I put the new story up if you would like me to.**

**Thanks for favoriting and all that junk. I really appreaciate it.**

**Oleander: Now get on that computer and start typing!**

**Me: HELL YEAH!**


End file.
